The G.B. D-EX
The G.B. D-EX, also possibly known as "The Gingerbread Dynamite-Explodation" is a dynamite collection dictator (as an evil gingerbread man) is a new villain in Wreck-It Ralph 2 as the sequel's main antagonist. He is voiced by an actor, Johnny Knoxville. Bio The G.B. D-EX is one of the game characters of the game, Sugar Rush Speedway. But he had never raced on any race track. His real job is to collect and deliver all dynamite and many other dangerous explosives. He couldn't even find out what was happening of why the golden rings were being stolen until he finally did. He knew it was The Magician of Hazard (as his long-time encounter-like friend of his) who had the rings to extract the electricity around the whole world. This is the chance the G.B. D-EX has to do and must get back to reunite with the magician if he wants to help him out. He realised that he was looking to hunt down a girl with blue hair, Adorabeezle Winterpop & her sidekick friend, Jubileena Bing-Bing. He decided to join him on his search party as he also found out his story too, but first he needs to get back and finish his job. Later on he collected a big of more danger explosives and was going to explode all the crumbling loose parts of the mountains of Sugar Rush and to free a giant slope of custard in a great big custard. After he set up all the TNT explosives on every height of mountian tops and was just ready to make a big explosion when he saw a strange figure on top the Sugar Rush mountain. He finds Vanellope von Schweetz who is stuck on top of the mountain and believes that the teal armour causal is just a halloween costume. When he pushed the TNT button, two mountains were exploded with custard squrted out and one mountain that also exploded where Vanellope was fallen and sliding in the custard fall. Then a bright lighted portal burst open and Vanellope got sanked right down through inside it and the G.B. D-EX followed along with her. When Vanellope, Adorabeezle and her pet guardian eagle Bareice all travelled safely back to the human world, the magician of hazard suddenly appeared from nowhere and attempts to catch all three of them with his evil magic powers, but instead accidentally grabs the G.B. D-EX. disappointed with his bad aim, the magician simply places the G.B. D-EX onto one of his Cy-Bugs and continues chasing Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope, Bareice, Adorabeezle & Jubileena. He and the magician of hazard meet their fates during the chase scene when they plunge off the tightrope bridge of death into a giant soup bowl of harmful chemical lava of hot water. After that he and the magician of hazard both got boiled and crisped in such pain and caused it in their deaths. Gallery of display G.B. D-EX.png G.B. D-EX with Helmet.png G.B. D-EX with Helmet and Gloves.png G.B. D-EX with Helmet, Gloves and Shades.png G.B. D-EX Surfboard.png G.B. D-EX with Surfboard.png G.B. D-EX on a Cy-Bug.png G.B. D-EX Motorbike.png G.B. D-EX on a Cy-Bug 2.png G.B. D-EX with Motorbike.png G.B. D-EX with Helmet and Shades.5.png G.B. D-EX on a Cy-Bug 2.10.png Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Disney Movies Category:Disney Villains Category:Wreck-It Ralph 2 Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Movie Sequel transcripts